White Drabble Collection
by YLCourt
Summary: A collection of Bleach drabbles. Spoilers abound so read it at your own risk.
1. Zaraki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Zaraki Kenpachi. His name. Or the lack thereof. Of his sword.

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with some spoilers abound.

Author notes: My FIRST Bleach fic/drabble ever! Actually this drabble had been in my mind ever since I saw anime episode 40, but had no idea how to write it down in words till now.

* * *

**Zaraki Kenpachi: Him and his sword**

Zaraki Kenpachi. Zaraki, the district where he grew up in. A dark world where the thumb rule of survival was to kill and steal from the dead. A world that he grew tired of and so walked out of. But that district had taught him one thing that he would not forget. To get stronger to survive in any situations, be that a hopeless or impossible situation…

Kenpachi, a name he earned when he killed the strongest fighter in the Zaraki district, a name given to the strongest Death god in every generation. On top of the two reasons and that these two reasons made up of he is, he had decided.

His name will be Zaraki Kenpachi.

Wait a minute. One may wonder. Why would he have to earn a name then give himself one? Did he not have a name?

Exactly. He was born with a name, but lived through his life without one. Because he had no time to find his own name, but to learn how to grow stronger to survive in that dark world of killing. However, he could not possibly learn to grow stronger without a weapon to fight better. Thus, he got a sword. Or bluntly, he stole a sword.

A sword that followed him for a long time, yet he did nothing to find out the name of his soul-slayer, thinking it would be of a waste of time trying to ask for its name. Furthermore, it did not belong to him in the first place and he could only trust himself to fight to grow stronger.

Or is it just because he had no soul slayer to start with? That he had always fought with his own strength? Nonsense.

That ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo commented that he had ignored the cries and shouts of his soul slayer and that he worked together with his soul slayer Zanjetsu to fight him. Nonsense. Zaraki Kenpachi thought. However, a small voice came to grow in the back of his mind. But he pressed the voice down. It tried once more to talk to him but its owner was already focused in defeating the ryoka, ignoring it.

And it gave up. Concentrating alone just to give the owner its much needed strength. Too bad he did not know of it. It gave up. Too long to start again. Too late for him to know its name. Unless he moved it with his sincerity to use it and not to abandon it deep inside him as it always had been so.

So what if it was stolen from its previous master by this owner? After all, that master was the same as its owner now. Ignoring its cries to fight with its wielder. Pathetic.

A sword wielded by fighters only interested in their fight. A soul slayer who always tried hard enough to communicate with its owner, never giving up but always having to give up in the end with no choices left. Pathetic.

Yet when Zaraki Kenpachi asked for its name, it had broken. Not able to answer him. Also, wanting to know its name was not an easy matter either. Would it be proven wrong when its master regains his sanity?

That's one question it would want to find out. When the time comes for its name to be revealed to its master, a sword without its name revealed to its wielder, a miracle that might happen at last.

**Owari**

* * *

Author notes: Read and review. Thanks :D


	2. Yachiru

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Kusajishi Yachiru.

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with episode 40 spoilers.

Author notes: Based on some things I watch in episode 40, inspired by tt episode, I write this fic. Enjoy reading and review D.

* * *

**Kusajishi Yachiru: A life of pretence**

She was a child.

A child abandoned by her parents.

A child picked up by a man after the whole group of people she was with was killed by him.

A child who loved the smell of blood. One who was not scared of blood.

However, she was just a child, after all. And a child like her had one thing she was afraid of.

Being lonely.

She had been lonely until she met the man.

Loneliness made her felt that her existence on the face of Soul Society was of nothing. And this greatly scared her.

So she pretends. Pretends to be friendly. Pretends to be friends with others around her. He gave her a name. And she gave herself a promise.

Kusajishi Yachiru would always call Zaraki Kenpachi Ken-chan and the others whom she meets in future with a nickname she creates for them.

Seeing her Ken-chan losing to Icchy, she felt grateful to the man whom she had a new nick for. At the same time, she felt sad and happy for Ken-chan. Sad thatt Ken-chan lost but happy that he had fun battling Kurosaki Ichigo a.k.a. Icchy.

Carrying Ken-chan on her back, she jumped up the building's outer walls and they settled down on a random rooftop. And she believed in her speed to rush to Division 4 to seek Unohana-taichou's help.

That's her pretence. That she can't remember directions. That she does not remember where the buildings are.

But if this pretence of hers was revealed to be fake; she would not have the joy to clutch onto Ken-chan's back and run to and fro the same places as she remembered. She was scared of loneliness. And she wanted to be happy.

All she wants was to drive the feelings of loneliness away. Even as she grew up, she was still a child at heart.

A life of pretence or not, she would not feel lonely again. And be happy in her life.

**Owari**


	3. Isshin

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble of… Kurosaki Isshin.

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with manga spoilers.

Author notes: This father, when I knew of his other identity, shocked me to no end and came to me that his personality as one crazy, funny man cold be pretentious and just for his children's sake. Enjoy reading and review D.

* * *

**Kurosaki Isshin: He changed. For his children**

He changed. For his children.

He came to this living world on a mission. He met her. She saw him. She could saw him when others couldn't. Hence he believed her to be his most important woman in life.

Kurosaki Isshin married Aigawa Masaki, after he was exiled from the soul society. A shinigami exiled could never set foot on soul society ever again, even as he or she has the power of a captain or beyond.

Then stuck in between two emergencies, one that he could not reveal the real him and one regarding his beloved wife Masaki, he chose the former to stay where he was.

And she died. Killed by a hollow. A hollow of a higher level than most hollows. She died protecting her son. Their son.

And it was his responsibility that she could not be saved from that hollow because he could not abandon his post as a doctor to become a shinigami to save her and risk his own life and identity to others at the same time.

He was selfish and left the pain to his son. His son whom blamed himself for his mother's death. The father could feel the feelings of his son easily and this pained him. But he knew he had to act strong for his children. Because they have lost their mother - their mother who had taken care of their lives while he worked diligently to earn money but not spent too much time for the family.

He changed. For his children. He wanted to make them happy. And he made himself a humorous person, a father who would crack jokes at his children, a crazy man in love with his wife who stuck a portrait of his beloved woman on the wall to tell her all of his children's problems in a funny expression…

He changed. For his children.

Because he loves them like he loved his wife. Even with pain and sadness at every year of his wife's death anniversary, he would try his hardest to keep his guilt and pain hidden in him. Because he knew his son would blame himself every year at that time, not going to school, visiting her cemetery… and Kurosaki Isshin also always blamed himself for her death… so he could not possibly let Kurosaki Ichigo keep on doing that as well. One blaming himself for her death is enough, not two…

But he could never do anything to stop more pain from coming. With the danger of Aizen's evil plan coming forth in truth, the chances of his son discovering his spiritual powers would be higher. He knew it would happen sometime but not when.

Hence when it came, it caught him slightly off-guard even with his knowing of such a possible thing of happening in future. He had pretended for over 20 years that he cannot see ghosts and other spirits. He had hid his powers for such a long time yet it was inevitable that Ichigo would know about the soul society and everything about it – his spiritual powers, his Zanpakutou, hollows… shinigamis… someone that he had not wanted his son to experience as one or meet with.

After all, he also was a shinigami 20 more years ago. A captain. And he knew the responsibilities and possible sacrifices that came with the identity.

But the inevitable happened. He met her. Ichigo met Kuchiki Rukia. Met the father's friend Urahara Kisuki. The sandal-hat man training Ichigo to be a well-versed shinigami. And Ichigo wanted to go to Soul Society. To save Rukia.

Before Ichigo went, Isshin gave him a safety charm, presumably belonging to the son's mother when in actual fact; it's a device that allows for the former captain of Gotei 13 to keep track of a shinigami's life or death.

And as Ichigo went away to his friend's shop, Isshin could only have hoped for Ichigo's safe return to the living world. Also, as an exiled member of the Soul Society. He could never return to that world, even in his shinigami form.

**Owari**


	4. Byakuya p1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Kuchiki Byakuya (Part One). About his love, Hisana. About his love, Hisana. About Renji. About Rukia.

Warning: Mostly my imagination. Manga spoilers abound.

Author notes: As this drabble became too wordy, I decided to divide it into two parts… Hope you will enjoy my drabbles :D Please read and review. That will be thankful from my part to you :)

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya: Rules (to be broken)**

_Torn between duty and promise to his love, who understood his pain? _

_A man named Kuchiki Byakuya_

He broke the rules once. Marrying Hisana.

A woman he loved. A woman with no surname. A woman from Rukongai, a place where the low-class souls roam freely.

He was sent in a mission to kill a hollow in a western district of Rukongai. And met her. Her sense of freedom captivated his senses. But her soul was threatened by the hollow and he saved her.

They fell in love. And no one could ever stop them from getting married. Even it meant that it went against the ideals of the noble family of Kuchiki. Or against his parents' wishes. He was pampered from young. He was a passionate man who would do anything to get what he wanted.

In the five years they were married, Hisana had used her influence as a Kuchiki to find her long-lost sister- a sister whom she abandoned because they both could no longer live together, even in the soul society itself. And she felt guilty for her selfishness. As a result of trying to find her sister, she spent little time with Byakuya. Since he was busy with his responsibilities as a vice captain of Gotei 13 Division Six, she was expected to keep him company as her responsibility as wife to serve her husband. But as she did not keep up to their expectations, Byakuya's parents were unhappy with her.

As a loving husband to his wife, he would spend time staying with her. Their roles reversed. But he held no blame for her as he could understand her guilt towards her sister. And he believed in their true love.

Unfortunately, a terrible disease struck Kuchiki Hisana. For days, she was confined to bed, not able to eat or bathe without help. And he stayed with her in their room, ignoring his duties as a vice captain.

But he could not save her life. His parents did not allow any doctors to heal her. And Byakuya had no power to stop them from doing so. At las, she died before him. But he promised that he would find her sister and adopt her into the Kuchiki family as she asked for.

After all, he had broken the rules once. Breaking it twice does not matter much.

However something happened on the day of her death that changed him forever. A group of powerful hollows killed his parents. He had felt of their danger in losing their lives but he held feelings against his parents for not allowing doctors to look at Hisana. That was not all, though. The group not only killed his parents but also countless of lives in the district of Rukongai where his parents were.

He had let down the name of Kuchiki, people speculating that a noble man like Kuchiki Byakuya would disregard the greater good for a woman, tainting the name of Kuchiki as a result.

And he knew from then on that he could afford no more to break any rules again to preserve the name of Kuchiki. And so he decided to swear to his parents that he would not break any rules again. The only rule he would break the second and the last time would be to adopt Hisana's sister into his family. But he also did not know of her name even as he kept on looking for Hisana's sake.

He finally found her. Three days before he was to be the captain of Division Six. Two days before he became captain, the sister named Rukia was given the prestige of thinking whether or not to be part of the Kuchiki family.

And on the day he became captain, she agreed. That was the best present he could ever had. But also he came to know of Abarai Renji, the boy who had kept Rukia company since young. He grew to have a liking towards him, not known to others…

And Renji became his vice-captain as he also sensed great potential coming from that tattooed boy.

When Rukia was found guilty in committing felony by lending shinigami powers to an unknown, he was shocked and felt helpless in hearing the news. She was supposed to uphold the namesake of Kuchiki, not committing the worst mistake to be made by a shinigami of the soul society, most probably as the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, daughter of the Kuchiki family.

He was torn. Torn between duty and a promise to his love. A promise to never break any house rules again. Versus a promise to always protect his wife's sister. What should he choose?

**To be continued…**


	5. Byakuya p2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Kuchiki Byakuya (Part Two). About his love, Hisana. About Renji. About Rukia. About Ichigo.

Warning: Mostly my imagination. Manga spoilers abound.

Author notes: As this drabble became too wordy, I decided to divide it into two parts… Hope you will enjoy my drabbles :D Please read and review. That will be thankful from my part to you :)

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya: Rules (to be kept)**

_Torn between duty and promise to his love, who understood his pain? _

_A man named Kuchiki Byakuya_

He said sorry to Kuchiki Rukia. He thanked Kurosaki Ichigo for saving Rukia. This talked much about his regret and guilt for not reaching out a helping hand for her. He was confused on what to do from the moment he heard her to be executed for her crimes till now. And now he knew. He had done wrong in keeping his promise to his parents.

He had refrained from asking the Central 46 to reconsider their sentence for her. He had wanted to kill those who wanted to save her. He must have broken Hisana's heart if she were still alive. And for this, he felt the pain that he had not felt before. All because he had kept his promise to his parents.

There was hesitation on his part to kill those trying to save her. But he threw his feelings away. He forced himself. As a member of the Kuchiki family, he must have his pride as a nobleman. He should have kept his mind clear of all emotions that hinder his decisions. Ironically, it was also his emotions that forced himself to keep his promise to his parents.

He was not angry at Rukia for committing felony in the living world actually. But as captain of Gotei 13 Division Six and head of the Kuchiki family, he should be angry. And he forced himself for the first time… It pained him but his pride did not allow him to show of his pain. And no one knew.

The white scarf he left on Abarai Renji's 'body' after he crippled him was not to cover him in his death. But a signal for Gotei 13 Division Four captain Unohana to come and heal his wounds. He would not want this vice captain of his to die. The resolve in Renji's wish to save Rukia threatening to change his mind that he would not accept. And acted disgusted at Renji. When it was at himself, disgusted in him, a man who had not cared a notch for his sister.

He had not wanted to show any of his weakness to others. He had used anger to cover up his hesitation. Using arrogance to escape from tough questions asked for him. He had no courage to go against rules. All because of his promise to his parents. Of his duty as the head of Kuchiki family, as a captain in Gotei 13. Yet all these were used to cover up his lack of resolve to save her. For this, he felt disgusted in himself…

Kurosaki Ichigo's reason for being angry at him was what he only could understand from him. What he did not understood was his reasons for wanting so much to save Rukia. Who was Rukia to him for him to sacrifice his life for her safety? Blocking her from Soukyoku's kill to Rukia. She's just a person whom he had met for just months, not like him knowing her for more than 40 years.

Kuchiki Byakuya was jealous of Ichigo. And he got angry because of this. And he wished to kill him. This reason of himself disgusted him even more.

He could not show his weakness to Ichigo and Renji, but did so to Anzai, Gin and his accomplices. He saved Rukia in front of their eyes. He took the hit for her. He collapsed on her. He did not look like a proud shinigami but an injured one. Not of a noble of the Kuchiki family but just a normal man protective of his sister. His pride as a nobleman was put down in front of the enemies, not to his 'allies' in saving her…

**Owari**


	6. Gin 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Ichimaru Gin. On why he works together with Captain Aizen. And his feelings of regret towards Matsumoto Rangiku. Also the days he spent with her.

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with some manga spoilers abound.

Author notes: May seem as senseless to some but I like to think of him this way. Read on and review :p Thanks.

* * *

**Ichimaru Gin: Trust and pain**

"This is a little unfortunate. If only you had held onto me a bit longer… Good bye, Rangiku. I'm sorry." He says to her and sees her shocked gaping face looking at him. Ichimaru Gin smiled sadly to himself. He had succeeded in his plan to be working as an undercover for soul society - an undercover not known to anyone but the supreme commander of Gotei 13, Division 1 captain Yamamoto Genryuusai – against Aizen Sousoke's evil plan.

He had done whatever he can to get his trust. He had hurt the woman he loved most to get his trust. His trust. The trust of Aizen Sousoke.

And Ichimaru Gin wonders if he had made any good choices with the sacrifices he had made. His eyes were always closed. And there must be a reason for him not to have his eyes open in his everyday life. Because he does not want to be controlled by Captain Aizen's hypnosis tactics with his shikai. Of course, his eyes had always been small and so it would not be a problem for him to keep on squinting his eyes.

He was Aizen's vice-captain before he became a captain himself. Aizen had shared with him his dream of standing in the heavens - a dream in order to capture the world in his hands and control it. Look over it. And of the Division 5 captain's plan to prepare for the dream he dreams.

Had he done the right thing? Or had he made the matter worst by joining Aizen? Did Aizen know of his plans? Seems like the 5th captain have not questioned some of his questioning moves, like not stopping Ichigo from saving Rukia and Renji when Aizen Sousoke had come close to killing them both.

It pained him to hurt her. He had found her crying alone when they first met. She did not have a name for herself then. He had helped her and kept her company for decades before their separate ways after both joined the shinigami academy. He knew she needs somebody else' company for her to carry on living. But to a point of time, he knew he would leave her sometime in future, hence would disappear without telling her, hoping for her to learn how to live without him and she did. This pained him yet gave him relief at the same time.

Also, it pained him to go against his conscious sometimes. Like when he was ordered to use Kira Izuru for the plans of Aizen Sousoke. For the trust of Aizen, he complied. Like he was called to kill Kuchiki Rukia after they got the Houyguku from her. He had felt of Kuchiki Byakuya's presence and so hardened his heart to comply with Aizen's 'request'. Gin is sure Aizen would also have felt of the Division 6th captain's presence. Yet not questioning Gin for it.

Had he known of his double identity? Unfortunately he had come this far to get the trust of Aizen Sousoku. Or so he believes.

**Owari**


	7. Mayuri and Urahara

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Urahara Kisuki's relationship… Their past… His worry… the other's regret…

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with manga spoilers abound.

Author notes: Defying all logics, his worry is not of logics as well. Enjoy ( Read and review :p Thanks.

* * *

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Urahara Kisuki: Teacher and disciple**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri looked up upon Urahara Kisuki as his teacher – a teacher teaching him many things about science… resurrection from the dead… creation of devices and living beings alike for the good of Soul Society. He helped in the creation of a device that could break the barrier of hollows and shinigami, following in the footsteps of the First President of Research Institute of Technology in Soul Society, becoming his vice-president.

But everything broke down into pieces in his third year with him. The 12th division captain was exiled for creating the device and also creating a gigai that had no spiritual matter, not able to recover the spiritual powers of a shinigami; instead gradually decreasing the spiritual powers of the shinigami using it and eventually fusing with it… the second creation not known to the vice-president at all.

As Urahara Kisuki left the Soul Society to be exiled to the material world, Kurotsuchi Mayuri was left a letter by him. And the latter knew everything… the older shinigami knew of the danger of Hougyoku as it defied all logics within Soul Society – a tool able to instantaneously turn hollows into shinigamis and vice versa – and was wanting to destroy it, hence the creation of the special gigai… All these done behind his back as Urahara was scared that Mayuri would not be able to handle the problems and the risk they would have to take to work together for this common goal.

Urahara knew he could be exiled, so could not put Mayuri on the same risk as he was, hence he dared not tell Mayuri. It was for the good of the vice-president. However the latter could not accept this excuse and started to harbour a hatred for him… aiming to be a much better researcher than his 'teacher'.

He would do anything to research on anything under the sun. He would love to create more inventions that his 'teacher' could, hence could not stop experimenting on many various things, including himself.

There should be no regrets for him, except that he could not gain the trust of the former Division 12 captain…

**Owari **


	8. Gin 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Ichimaru Gin. On his appointment as an undercover under Aizen Sousoke. A mask he has to have to mask his fears – a smiling mask. The prospect of losing his life coming on seriously to him.

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with manga spoilers abound.

Author notes: Read and review. Thanks.(:

* * *

**Ichimaru Gin: the Mask**

I don't want to hurt her!

I don't wish to be on the same side as him!

I don't want to betray Soul Society!

But the moment I knew I was caught in his hypnotic ability, I knew I could not possibly escape from his clutches, the man who would stop at nothing to get powers far beyond the ability of normal shinigami.

Even if I were to go against my conscious to do some things, I knew I could not disobey. I knew I had to put up a façade on my face always. And I developed a mask, a mask of an ever smiling face. But for the pain that came along with it, no one knew. Not even she, a female I would put my life on the line for, a shinigami who I would risk my life or even sacrifice my soul.

The commander captain – Yamamoto Genryuusai – had appointed me as an undercover to spy on Aizen Sousoke's plans for domination in both the shinigami and hollows' world. The responsibilities and risks that came with it are great. They could cost me my life anytime!

I could no more lean back onto Matsumoto Rangiku for emotional support with the stress that was given to me as an undercover for Yamamoto-jisan. There is no more turning back for me.

And the mask will be with me always, as I would try hard to act as nonchalant in front of Aizen as much as possible. If not, I would definitely die.

**Owari**


	9. Hiyori

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way. Period.

Summary: A drabble about… Sarugaki Hiyori. Her relationship with Hirako Shinji. Her status among the vaizards. Her frustration.

Warning: Mostly my imagination, with manga chapter 216 spoilers.

Author notes: Fluffy interaction of the couple mentioned here. Read and review. Thanks.

* * *

**Sarugaki Hiyori: Lesson learnt**

"You're always proud, Hiyori." Hirako Shinji spoke as he wrapped a comfortable arm around the female vaizard's shoulder, "But you should know where your limit lies."

"Shut up Shinji…"

"You won't listen to me so you have to learn the hard way."

"Oh yeah?" And Sarugaki Hiyori just punched the other vaizard's shoulder softly, "You're afraid of me…"

"Who says so?" He laughed at his fiancée who looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "You've never cried… Are you scared?"

And Hiyori just hugged her fiancé back rightly, "Do you dislike the weak me?"

"What nonsense are you blabbering? I like you for who you are."

"Even when I bully you?"

"Yes, even when you bully me. But in the end, it's me… not just me who will protect you but others too. We are all here for you."

"Thanks a lot, Shinji. Let me prove to parents how powerful I can be…"

"Haha, yeah yeah. You got it, little lady." Hirako buried his face into Hiyori's neck, suckling the skin. However, Hiyori just pushed him aside and he licked his lips in disappointment.

"Let me guess… You're angry and afraid at the same time that Kurosaki Ichigo was able to overpower you for a short while?"

"Shut it, Shinji. Let me be alone." She stood up from the embrace of her fiancé, wiping her eyes in secret, thinking that Hirako would not catch that act of weakness. However, he saw yet decided not to probe her for anything more. He knew she would need time to digest information that she would have found hard to swallow definitely.

And looking at her back with her arms folded in front of her body walking away from him, he clenched his fist tighter than before. He was not able to protect her well enough. Just not well enough!

Alas, the six shinigamis walked the two from afar, knowing that interfering in their conversation would definitely make them eat dust. Yet all were worried for the young female vaizard who had just attained her mask. She was always proud of her shinigami powers, so attaining the mask made her more proud than anything. Yet they knew they would not be able to stop her. On the other hand, they would not want to injure her at all so refrained from fighting her. Good thing that she learnt her lesson not to be over proud of her achievements and powers.

All thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo. She learnt her lesson indeed.

**Owari**


End file.
